Valentines Day
by SomeHideItBetter
Summary: Just a normal Valentines Day...Well for them at least


It was a normal day. Well as normal as it gets around here. Typical February the 14th, also known as Valentines Day. There were four boys just hanging around in the secluded area they found by the beach. Peaceful and nobody knew but them. You can hear the water crashing against the sand and going up and down the shore. The boys just sat there listening, daydreaming, and not really paying anything attention. But silence only lasts for so long..

A game known as Truth or Dare popped up into the oh so brilliant blonde's head. He didn't know whether to disturb the peace or not, scared of his boyfriend's reaction. He smiled at the thought of his raven haired lover and sighed dreamily. Debating with his inner self his face contorted into one of determination.

"You look constipated Naru" Sasuke said with clear amusement showing in his voice.

Naruto looked to his side to see his boyfriend smirking and his two friends snickering. He flushed a bit.

"Shut up Sasu-teme!" Naruto yelled slightly. Sasuke pecked him on the lips quickly.

His other two friends go by Ahio and Rickie. Ahio being a brunette-haired gamer and Rickie the over achiever, outdoors obsessed, smart ass. They were polar opposites. Ahio had brown hair that was slightly long and shaggy and they kinda covered his shining green eyes. Plus he was obsessed with gaming and didn't really like the outdoors. Rickie had blonde hair that stopped at his shoulder and bangs that practically covered his eyes completely. Honestly don't know what to say about him. They were opposites but they matched perfectly and Sasuke and Naruto were no different.

"Ohhh get some" Ahio laughed aloud Rickie joining in on the joke. Sasuke and Naruto flushed but smiled none the less. Silence.

"Hey Ahio" Naruto spoke.

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"Truth or Dare" Naruto smiled wickedly.

"Dare for sure" Ahio chuckled.

"I dare you to…" Naruto thought. "Suck Sasuke off, but remember he needs to be hard" Naruto smiled.

Yes you may think it's weird but they're best friends like that and they trust each other. What could possibly go wrong?

Ahio Flushed deep red and stuttered incoherent words. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment before he smirked slightly.

"I honestly wanna see this" Rickie grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

Ahio slowly crawled towards Sasuke while Sasuke just laid there and stared. When Ahio reached him he lowered to touch his lips with Sasuke's. He pried Sasuke's mouth open with his tongue and dived in. He lightly touched his tongue to Sasuke's to get him to play to and Sasuke sighed and gave in. Their tongues fought each other and you could hear the slick sound echoing around in the secluded area. Naruto and Rickie shifted as their pants grew tighter by the minute. When Ahio moved back a string of saliva connected him and Sasuke to each other. Sasuke broke the string by moving his head sideways.

"Not too bad for a gamer" Sasuke smirked somewhat breathless.

"You ain't to bad yourself Duck butt" Ahio laughed.

They both looked to their sides to see their boyfriends shifting around and flushed. They looked at each other and smirked. Ahio slid Sasuke's shirt over his head and attached himself to his nipple.

"Ahhh" Sasuke groaned erotically making Rickie and Naruto freeze." M-more"

Ahio gasped at Sasuke's moans. He detached himself from Sasuke's hard bud and licked a trail down Sasuke's body to where his shorts started. He pulled the button to undo it then pulled the zipper down slowly. Sasuke's erection bounced out and he gasped at the cool air hitting his sensitive head.

"No underwear Sasuke? I must say I'm surprised" Ahio breathed over Sasuke's throbbing cock.

"Mmn..ugh!" Sasuke called out loudly.

Ahio swallowed Sasuke all in one go and started bobbing his head fast and deep throating him. Ahio looked to the side to see Naruto and Rickie with their pants around their ankles and touching themselves. Rickie leaned over and shoved his tongue inside Naruto's unsuspected mouth. Naruto groaned around the tongue massaging the inside of his mouth. Ahio and Sasuke turned fast when they heard Naruto scream out.

"R-rickie what are you doing..Ah!" Naruto moaned aloud.

Rickie didn't respond only continued licking and sucking on Naruto's opening. Rickie slowly thrusted one of his fingers in along with his tongue earning a startled cry from Naruto.

"Rickie I dare you to fuck Naruto" Ahio breathed.

Sasuke moaned at the thought of seeing his boyfriend get violated by someone else's cock. Naruto groaned again.

"N-no fair I didn't even choose dare" Rickie breathed fingers still inside Naruto. "Just do it" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Ahio crawled over to where Rickie was working on Naruto's asshole and sat next to Rickie to see. Sasuke licked Rickie's throbbing head then slowly inched it into his mouth.

"Ahhnn" Rickie groaned.

He pulled away from Sasuke's mouth and sighed from the loss and then he shoved all inside Naruto in one go.

"Ughhh!" Rickie and Naruto yelled in unison.

Rickie started thrusting hard and fast making Naruto scream and whine underneath him. Ahio put one of his fingers inside Naruto while Rickie thrusted making him scream louder as his prostate was attacked with all the stimulation. Sasuke sucked on his fingers and crawled over Naruto. He pulled them out of his mouth shoving them all into himself moaning at the stinging sensation. He started sucking on Naruto's exposed dick. All you could hear around the area was labored breathing and moaning. Ahio pulled his fingers out and Rickie stopped thrusting.

"What are you g-guys doing" Naruto asked slightly afraid. "Don't worry you'll like it" Sasuke assured them and sealed Naruto's mouth shut with his own.

Rickie turned onto his side also turning Naruto onto his side. Ahio pressed on Naruto's already abused asshole causing Naruto to yell in surprise as Ahio slid in. Naruto's body shook with the weird over stretched sensation. When Ahio finally was all the way in he stopped and breathed deeply willing himself not to come. When he was ready him and Rickie both started moving inside Naruto causing him to scream in pleasure and slight pain. Sasuke turned over and slid Naruto's cock into himself in the very awkward position.

"Ahhh..God no more p-please" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke moaned.

The thrusting going on was causing Naruto to move in and out of Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasu's dick and moved his hand causing a heat to coil in Sasuke's lower abdomen. The breathing and moans got louder and more ragged and Ahio and Rickie went all out animalistic speed.

"Ahhh shit I-I'm gonna come" Rickie yelled. Rickie came inside Naruto stifling his scream by biting Naru's shoulder. "F-fuck" Ahio came at the sensation of Rickie coming and Naruto's warm walls. Naruto came at the feeling of being filled while Sasuke screamed and came all over his hand. Everyone disconnected themselves from each other and laid out on the sand.

"Happy fucking Valentines Day" Naruto breathed and everyone laughed at his choice of words.


End file.
